


The Winter and the Spring [poetry collection]

by TeddyLaCroix



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyLaCroix/pseuds/TeddyLaCroix
Summary: A small collection of discrete poems written about Jaskier, Geralt, and their relationship.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Usually [Jaskier]

usually, he was smiles and sunshine.

usually, he was buttercups and dandelions,  
summer songs and new horizons  
and sweet  
fine  
wine

usually, he was strumming strings  
embroidered silk, bejeweled rings  
bright blue eyes and curls of hair  
voice of robin, heart of bear  
a soul divine

usually, he was dancing feet  
a flying rhythm, steady beat  
a festival all on his own  
blood a-racing, pupils blown

usually, he was a friend

usually, he was the road connecting town to town  
usually, he was the wind billowing all around  
usually, he was the sky, limitless and bright  
usually, he was the moon glowing in the darkest night

usually he was all this

but sometimes

he was

just

a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You can find me weeping brokenly on Tumblr at [TeddyLaCroix](https://teddylacroix.tumblr.com), or follow my Witcher reblogs at [JaskierPankratz](https://jaskierpankratz.tumblr.com)!


	2. What They Say [Geraskier]

so what he says is, _hm_.

but what he means is, _i feel out of place;_  
_i feel lost in space_  
he means, _i don’t fit in  
am i monster? am i a sin?_

what he means is, _i have no words to say  
i’ve never been okay_  
he means, _i don’t belong  
are they right? am i wrong?_

so what he says is, _hm_.

and what they hear is, _i don’t care_  
_i mean to scare_  
they hear, _beware  
my wicked, cat-eyed glare_

so what he says is, _hm_.

their ears and hearts are closed;  
he learns to close his own  
if they don’t want his company,  
he’ll learn to walk alone

he’ll travel every road  
and befriend the trees  
he’ll embrace the rivers,  
the morning dew, the breeze

he’ll become the winter:  
colorless and grey  
silent, still, and solitary  
day  
after  
endless  
day

but seasons?  
they _change_

and winter meets the spring

and the sun lights up his cracks  
and makes his shadows glow  
the minstrel plays a melody  
so that the world will know  
the scholar studies all his scars  
and reads between his lines   
the poet rewrites history  
to his own designs

so what he says is, _hm_.  
and spring says, _what a song_!  
_i’ve been searching for my harmony,  
and here you were, all along_

so what he says is, _hm._  
but it doesn’t sound so bland,  
knowing there is someone now  
who seeks to understand

and spring will follow winter  
until the end of time.  
so what he says is, _hm_ ,  
and spring says, _you are mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this on Tumblr at [TeddyLaCroix](https://teddylacroix.tumblr.com/post/613903296475938816/whathesays)!


	3. Spring's Sonnet [Geraskier]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Geralt and Jaskier, in a Petrarchan sonnet. I've never written a sonnet before.

_What if_ , he hums with eyes as bright as spring,

_I were to follow you to this world’s end?_

_Would you be so inclined to call me friend,_

_and let me come to rest beneath your wing?_

Though winter’s wolf should heed that pretty thing,

his firm resolve decrees it will not bend,

for what disasters would a bard portend?

_I have no use for silly larks that sing._

_My hands don’t swing a sword; they’ll soothe your sores;_

_My words don’t cast a spell; they’ll make you smile._

_My heart won’t beat forever, but it’s yours,_

_so let me stay beside you for a while._

And though the wolf may howl, spring adores;

and soon the wolf abandons all denial.


	4. I'm Sorry [Geraskier]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remorse, in alternating perspectives.

I'm sorry, _he sang, voice threading through the night_.  
I thought that in time, everything would be all right.  
I'm sorry for all the things I did or didn't do.  
I'm sorry for all the me that I put you through.

_I'm sorry_ , he hummed, voice rough and terse.  
 _I shouldn't have said you were my curse.  
I'm sorry for drowning you in my rain.  
I'm sorry for causing you so much pain._

I'm sorry, _he played, fingers strumming a song.  
I_ shouldn't have made you let me tag along.  
I'm sorry I dragged you into my messes.  
I'm sorry for all of the added stresses.

_I'm sorry_ , he grieved, fingers clenching his swords.  
 _You know I can never find the right words.  
I'm sorry for chasing you away.  
I would give anything to make you stay._

I'm sorry, _he wept, heart fully shattered.  
I_ wish I could help you when it mattered.  
I wish you'd needed me as I need you.  
I don't know how to stop loving you.

_I'm sorry_ , he prayed, so quiet and still.  
 _I needed you then, and I always will.  
If life could grant me one more gift,  
It would allow me to mend this rift._

I'm sorry, _he whispered, forcing a grin.  
I_ didn't expect you to enter this inn.  
Give me five minutes, and I'll move along.  
I won't make you listen to my dreaded—

_Listen_ , he pleaded, shaking his head.  
 _I know that I shouldn't have said what I said.  
I'm sorry for taking my pain out on you.  
Allow me the chance to prove that I'm true._

You needn't prove anything, _he replied.  
A_ll I wanted was to be by your side.  
I accept your apology, and offer mine.  
I will be with you till the end of time.

And this was their love, and this was their story:  
the moments between, not the fires of glory.  
The hope and the hurt, the right and the wrong;  
This was their life, and this was their song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is also [available on Tumblr](https://teddylacroix.tumblr.com/post/615363721548759040/im-sorry-he-sang-voice-threading-through-the) if you're so inclined.


End file.
